The Prophecy Of Eight
by The All Seeing Nerd
Summary: Eight worlds chosen to save them all. Twenty Nine chosen to stop the fall. What mysteries hide behind the prophecy that surrounds the chosen ones? And who will not survive the fall?
1. Prologue

A/N: I could only use two fandoms, so I chose Gravity Falls and MLP. I do not own anything

The red robed man sat tapping his foot in his chair next to the large round table. The symbol of his world, a Type 40 TARDIS, was glowing blue on his chair. He was about to leave when a voice said "Now, President, you weren't thinking of leaving, were you?"

The President turned around. A beautiful tall white pony with a horn and wings was standing there, her pink, green, and blue flowing hair glowing on her necklace and crown.

"Of course I wasn't, Celestia!" The President said, blushing. He sat back down, and Celestia took her seat, the sun symbol on it glowing yellow. "But YOU'RE late," the robed man said.

"I had to deal with the planning of Princess Twilight's wedding to Flash Sentry," The princess said. "The others are right behind me."

"You got that right!" An old voice called from the shadows, and out stepped an old man wearing a ragged suit and bolo tie, with a fez on his head. An orange and white tom cat walked under his legs and sat down at his seat, with his ThunderClan symbol glowing orange.

"Stan, if you want us to get INTO the room, you have to move," the cat said, and Stan sat down at his seat with his… crab claw thing glowing red. The cat seemed to tighten at the fact that he was in a room with humans.

"'You okay there, Thunderstar?" Stan said. The tom nodded, relaxing a bit. A grey parrot flew through the room, sitting in the chair with a dog collar on it with glowed light blue.

"Professor Pericules," Celestia said. "I'm not surprised. You're the new one, right? No scar?"

"Of course, Princess," the parrot said. "What other is there?" the two animals shared a hearty laugh. Next came Zeus, sitting in the lightning bolt chair, Stoick in a Night Fury chair, and at last, Surge Protector in his arcade chair.

The President stood up. "You all know why we have come," he called.

"The Prophecy of Eight," Zeus said. "It is time. Place your symbols on the table!" he then placed his bolt on the table. The President offered his robe right when Stoick put his helmet on the table. Celestia sat her crown down before Pericules took off his magnifying glass necklace. Surge Protector put his almighty ticket down, as Thunderstar set his whisker down. As soon as Stan took off his fez, the table glowed. An unearthly voice came from it.

_Eight will come to save us all_ _Twenty nine chosen to stop the fall._ _A town full of monsters, secrets well hidden,_ _Friendship is magic, discord forbidden._ _The last of his kind, many lives saved,_ _A world full of gods, Percy Jackson they craved._ _Deadly Nadder thorns, and Night Fury Wings_ _A living arcade, Sugar Rush they sing._ _It would have worked if not for you kids,_ _The warrior code, StarClan bids._ _Many worlds will be saved_ _Many worlds will be lost,_ _But who will be left_ _When you learn of the cost?_

They watched as the light died away, and for a moment, there was silence.

"Does that mean…"Stoick said.

"I think so," Celestia said. 'But whatever this 'fall' is, and whatever the cost, all prophecies lead to the fact that what is coming will be a greater challenge than any of the chosen ones have ever faced."


	2. Summoned

Gravity Falls, Dipper's POV

Once again, I was up all night working on my theories. I even had to wake Mabel up when I chewed on my pen so much, the ink leaked into my mouth, and I was choking. This was why when I finally fell asleep, Stan called "Dipper! I need you to get Soos off the roof! Again!"

I sighed, but when downstairs. But before I left the stairs, Stan yelled "I need Mabel too!"

Mabel was down much quicker than I was, and the we made our way to the roof. The last time Soos got stuck, he was near Wendy's secret spot, stuck in the window. But when we got there, Nobody was there.

"Soos?" Mabel called. This was odd. Stan SAID he was up there.

Suddenly, a flash of light surrounded us, and we were sucked away from our world.

The In-Between, Percy's POV

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed. Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and I were surrounded by a light, and it was closing in. Suddenly, the ground disappeared, and I fell down into whatever place this portal lead. Oh, why must the gods be so cruel?

We all landed with a hard thud. I rubbed my eyes, groaning in pain. We seemed to be in some kind dark void. "Oh, Hades," I cursed.

"Are we in the-" Grover said.

"Of course not!" A voice called from somewhere in the darkness. "Tyson, you might want to move if you don't want to be stampeded by ponies." Then, a portal opened up above Tyson, and he moved before brightly colored ponies fell through. A pink one was the first to bounce away from the pile of ponies.

"Pinkie?!" Grover said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was talking with Fluttershy about what to use for Angel Bunny's birthday party," Pinkie said 'When all of a sudden, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack showed up, saying that a dragon was attacking Sweet Apple Acres, when we were trapped in light, and we ended up here!"

"Ponies, go to the glowing sun," a new voice said, sounding more female. "Half-Bloods, to the lightning Bolt. It will be safest for when the other arrive. Oh, here's one now!"

We all quickly moved to out area as a giant blue box came crashing down into the darkness, and out stepped a tall man with a bowtie, fez, and quirky smile.

"Hi, Doctor!" Twilight called. The Doctor waved at her, then pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"We seem to be in the spot in between worlds," he said. "Odd."

"Doctor, we need you to go to the glowing TARDIS symbol and stand there," the male voice said.

"Annabeth, do you know anything about what's going on?" I asked.

"I need more data," she said.

Next up, five cats came. They were Firestar, Bluestar, Jayfeather, Icecloud, and Brightheart.

"My scar!" Brightheart said. 'It's gone!"

"And I can see!" Jayfeather piped in. "And I KNOW we're awake. Oh, hey, Percy."

I waved back at the normally blind cat. He and I are part of a club of heroes who aren't understood by many people. The Doctor and, surprisingly Applejack, were part of the group, too.

"My guess is, you five need to go to that ThunderClan sign over there," Applejack said, pointing with her tail.

Group #5 had Astrid, Stormfly, Toothless, and Hiccup. Toothless made a kind of growling sound.

"Toothless! You don't say those kinds of things!" Fluttershy said. Astrid and Hiccup were surprised at the place they found themselves in, but they soon found their spot to stand, underneath the sign of the Night Fury.

The last three groups came uneventfully. They were Mystery Inc, the arcade characters Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun, (Only Felix could call her by her first name),and they Mystery twins, Dipper and Mabel.

I could hear voices in the shadows whispering to each other, till finally, a ghostly yellow flame came in front of us. Rainbow Dash flew up, and charged at the flame. 'Why did you bring us here?!" she yelled, and before she hit the flame, it moved. Rainbow Dash braked as fast as she could.

"Prophecy said you were to be chosen to save us all," the flame said with the female voice, and read the prophecy. This was the most difficult prophecy I'd ever heard.

"Ha!" The Doctor laughed. "You expect us to believe that? Prophecy doesn't exist!"

Another flame, orange, appered, and said "Prophecy may not happen in your world, but it does in many." Why did it sound familiar?

"You must begin the quest to stop this evil," Yellow Flame said.

"We don't even know what the evil is!" Annabeth yelled.

"No one does," Orange Flame said. "and that is why you must figure it out on your own. This parchment will send you to your first destination." A piece of paper appered, and floated into Hiccup's hands. Suddenly, we were trapped in a light like before, and started spinning round and round.

"You must find two things!" Yellow Flame called. "You'll know them when you see them in each world! The fate of all worlds are in your hands! Good luck!"


	3. Portal

Portal, The Doctor's POV

When I awoke, I was in some kind of orange outfit. Were we in a prison, I wondered? A scream pierced the air. It was Rarity.

"This is a fashion crime! I refuse to wear it!" she yelled.

"Oh, don't whine, Rarity," Astrid said. " It's not that bad."

I scanned where we were. I was in a room with Rarity, Astrid, Stormfly, Jayfeather, Shaggy, Scooby, and Calhoun. The others were in separate rooms.

"We're in Portal," Calhoun said. "My men and I train here sometimes. We need to get going before the robots come."

"R-r-r-rorots?" Scooby said. He and Shaggy were shaking. The door opened, and Calhoun and I lead the pack.

"Doctor, I know this place better," Calhoun said. "So let me-"

"Lead us all into battle and get us killed?" I said. "Sorry, SOLDIER, but I'm better when it comes to survival."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It is if you want it to be."

"Fine then. We each form teams, going into the two main parts of the world. First one to get one of the pieces that yellow flame talked about wins."

"Deal."

"Oh, will you two grow up?" Jayfeather said. "Still, teams are a good idea."

We separated, telling the others the plan. My team had Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Mabel, Velma, Daphne, Fred, Firestar, Bluestar, Hiccup, Toothless, Annabeth, and Ralph. Calhoun's team took the elevator to the second part of the world.

I lead my team into the first room. On a high platform was the Portal Gun, that created portals so you could get to the end of each room.

"SHINY!" Mabel said, and jumped onto Toothless's back, and yelled "Fly, Toothless, fly!"

The dragon made his way up to the platform. Mabel jumped off, grabbed the gun, and started firing portals everywhere. Toothless got scared and flew behind Applejack.

"Mabel, stop!" Firestar yelled, before falling into a portal and landing on Mabel, causing them to fall off the platform. Lucky us that Twilight can do magic!

We passed through the rooms with the help of the portals. Once, Bluestar almost fell into lava, dragging Applejack with her. Ralph destroyed the robots that attacked us, but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Then, we discovered a room where we had to get on moving platforms.

"Doctor, look!" Twilight said, pointing at something. At the top of the highest platform was a shining blob. "How do we get up there?" the alicorn asked. Ever since the first room, Twilight, Toothless, and Fluttershy couldn't fly, or use magic.

"Simple," Annabeth said. "The gun! We just have to figure out how to fire the portals onto the moving platforms."

"I see how," I said, grabbing the gun from Ralph and firing it onto the wall, then under my feet. I was sent flying out of the portal. Cheers came from the team. Fred and Hiccup followed me up, and we made our way to the top. The shining blob was a glowing pine tree under a shooting star.

I was about to grab the tree when Fred grabbed my hand. "Doctor, we should check for traps," he said. I should have listened to him. He IS the trap expert. But I just grabbed it with my other hand.

Suddenly, the platform disappeared, and the roof started to cave in. Terrified screams came from my team. I was so blind sighted to defeat a soldier, I forgot about the safety of my team. I wasn't able to think more, as a piece of roof smacked into my head.


	4. Portal 2

Portal, Jayfeather's POV

I walked out of the elevator to see Calhoun smiling. This was rare. Really rare.

"This will show him up!" she said. We had gotten our piece, a picture of Nightmare Moon, but only Calhoun was happy.

"I can't wait to see the Doctor's face when he sees us!" she said. "It'll all be worth it."

I couldn't take it any more. I sprang up and tackled Calhoun to the ground, and slammed my paw on her throat. Seeing has its advantages!

"Jayfeather!" Felix yelled.

"I've had enough of you!" I snarled into her face. "First you make Astrid jump across lava, then you hung Dipper over spikes to make robots fall into the pit, then Shaggy and Scooby had to dodge bullets all for a picture! Your competition with the Doctor is going to get us hurt, or worse!"

"Guys, look!" Tyson said. He was watching the security cameras. I jumped onto the seat facing it. The room where the Doctor's team was had caved in!

I heard soft crying. It was Vanellope. "Ralph…" she said. I padded over to her, then curled up on her lap. Twolegs, or humans, may be bad in my world, but in the other worlds, they're just like us cats. The little girl stroked my back. The team was freaking out. I was about to calm them down, but Rainbow Dash beat me.

"Guys, calm down!" she yelled, flying overhead. "We don't know what happened in there. Our friends are probably still alive."

"They, like, triggered a trap," Shaggy said. "I've been with Fred long enough to know a trap when I see one. How come Fred didn't, like, disarm it?"

"I'll tell you why," Percy growled. "The Doctor was so caught up in the competition that he didn't LET Fred check!" He turned to Calhoun, and started walking to her. Felix jumped in front of his wife in protection. Percy grabbed him and threw him across the room.

"You might have gotten Annabeth and the others killed because of your pride!" he screamed. "You're a soldier! You're supposed to protect the innocent and weak! The Doctor was right about you! Nothing good ever comes from soldiers!" Anger and rage soared off of him like fire.

Astrid's hand grabbed Percy's shoulder. "Percy, calm down," she said. "We need to send a team in the get them out of there. Rarity can make a cage to hold Calhoun if you want."

So that's what we did. Using her magic (And the spell she learned after her adventure into Spike's enchanted comic book), Rarity formed a cage and put Calhoun in it. Rainbow Dash and Astrid chose their team. Tyson, Scooby, Dipper, and I would go with Rainbow Dash and Astrid to save the others.

The Doctor's team had already triggered most of the traps, but we just flew on Stormfly. Rainbow Dash allowed me to ride on her back. Then, we arrived.

Our team spread out, looking under the rocks. Dipper quickly found Mabel. He carried his hurt sister over to me.

"Jayfeather, Mabel's ankle is sprained," he said. He laid Mabel down. It was dislocated, not sprained.

"I don't have any of my herbs though," I said.

"I'll fly back and look for some," Rainbow Dash said, and hurried off. I grabbed the ankle with my paws, and quickly pushed. I heard a pop, and Mabel moaned. "Jayfeather?..." Mabel said. "Where's Dipper?"

"Getting the others out," I said. Tyson walked over, and leaning on his shoulder were Velma and Annabeth. They only had a few cuts and bruises, and after looking them over, I sent them to help get the others. Rainbow Dash flew back with what herbs she could find. It would be good enough.

Most of the wounds were not too serious. Applejack had a nasty gash on her thigh. Fred and Hiccup had concussions, but mostly, the others were ok.

"Where's the Doctor?" Twilight said. We looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. But he WAS somewhere to be HEARD. I could hear slight breathing. I raced off, dodging the roof chunks left and right. A hand was poking out from under the rubble. I grabbed it lightly with my teeth and pulled.

"Let me do it," Tyson's voice said. I backed away as the Cyclops pulled the Doctor from out of the rubble. He put him across his shoulder, and we went back to the others.

No one was happy with what the Doctor and Calhoun had done. We didn't have time to talk, as a voice rang out.

"Congratulations!" it yelled. "Now go!"

We were surrounded in the light, but this time, something happened. My paws transformed into hands and feet, my tail disappeared, and my muzzle shrunk. I was becoming a human.


End file.
